Fandom (Cookie) Wars
by CCAlxndr
Summary: Harry and Percy have an annual tradition of baking Christmas cookies that represent their fandoms. This year, they might be going a bit too far... Hermione and Annabeth aren't exactly stopping them, either.


**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable characters or situations (or anything, really) do not belong to me.

 **AN:** This is just a short little drabble, mostly crack fic, that I came up with while baking cookies today. Basically, Percy and Harry are hardcore fans of different fandoms. Also, Harry owns a bakery.

WwWwWwW

"You're not a true Yuri! on Ice fan if you don't make tons of ice skate cookies and ice each of them in the aesthetics of the characters," Harry declared as he furiously cut out said cookies.

Percy looked up from the 37th penguin he was currently placing on his baking sheet and shook his head. "I don't understand your obsession with that one, you know," he responded.

Harry stopped, glancing over to Percy's cookies. "You literally have over 30 penguins by now, you have no room to talk. I don't even get why penguins are so big in a _swimming_ anime."

"Nagisa loves them, you know that! They're adorable and I'm going to make butterflies too!"

"What, for Christmas or for Shipmas? Don't forget the sharks and dolphins, or _I'll_ do it."

Percy looked aghast at his boyfriend's suggestion. "No way, Harry! You don't even _like_ Free!, or 50% Off! Don't you dare meddle with my fandom cookies," he threatened, glaring.

"If you lay off about my fanboying, we'll have a deal," Harry negotiated, not wanting this to turn into an all-out war. Percy didn't want to get mad at Harry, either, so they worked on their cookies in silence for a while.

The door to the kitchen flung open, and Hermione and Annabeth swept in. "How're the cookies, boys?" Hermione asked merrily as Annabeth dusted the snow off their jackets. Receiving no answer, she simply plopped herself on the bench to take her boots off.

Annabeth pulled out the cookie tins the two women had brought, opening the light grey one to reveal meticulously iced owls of various breeds, including several snowy owls that made Harry's heart ache. Walking over to the small ashtray the two men kept exclusively for this purpose, she pulled out a lighter and lit the candles standing inside. Dropping in some of the cookies, she put the lid on, letting Harry's magic keep the food burning safely and the smell contained.

Percy finally chose to break the quiet. "Harry threatened my fandom cookies," he accused almost gently.

"You made fun of my fandom cookies first!" Harry exclaimed, flaring up like a forgotten firework. Hermione and Annabeth rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"You guys are still going on with that? I just make owls for Annabeth and she makes cats for me, it's simple." This happened every year, but this year, looking at the cookies that probably had already reached the triple digits, Hermione noticed that things were seeming to get tense.

"Yeah, you should probably tone it down a bit, unless you're planning on feeding all of Hogwarts and Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth added, not entirely joking. Kissing Hermione's cheek, she moved to stand next to Harry, giving him a snowy owl cookie and a hug. He smiled softly, appreciating the fact that Annabeth always went out of her way to take care of her best friend's boyfriend, even after several years together. It really made him feel like he belonged, and so he moved over to give her room to join him making cookies in an act of silent gratitude. Annabeth pulled out cat and bear cookie cutters, made by Hermione beforehand, as well as some glasses and flag-shaped ones. Teaming up with Harry, she added to the ice skates already on the baking sheet.

Across the kitchen, Hermione had joined Percy, pulling out her wand to create new cookie cutters in the form of adorable otters, turtles, and jellyfish. He opened his mouth to complain that they weren't fandom cookies, but shut it immediately when she gave him several shark and dolphin ones. Eyes gleaming, Percy set about making even more cookies with her help.

A few hours later, the smell of baking cookies wafted through the air. Huge ovens in Harry's bakery-space trunk worked overtime to get all the cookies done perfectly. In the now-clean kitchen, the two men faced off, staring each other down.

"The ice skating exhibit will be the most beautiful in the room," Harry announced, eyes never leaving Percy's.

"Yet the swimming exhibit will overshadow even the ice skaters," Percy disputed, staring daggers at Harry.

The two women laughed at their friends' antics, snuggling on the couch. "Your cookies looked amazing, Annabeth," Hermione complimented, kissing her happily. "You should seriously think of joining Harry's little bakery shop; he'd really enjoy your help."

Blushing at the praise, Annabeth shook her head unsurely, being careful not to bump their heads together. "I've got several projects I'm working on at the moment, I feel like I'd get too distracted. But maybe in the spring, when Chiron has calmed down. Honestly, that can't come soon enough."

They broke off their discussion when Percy and Harry practically growled at each other, before running off in the same direction, pushing and shoving. "Should we go help them ice the cookies, and decorate the exhibits if they're actually going that far?" Hermione asked.

Annabeth shrugged, but stood up anyways. "Might as well."

WwWwWwW

The next day, Neville and Luna stood arm-in-arm in front of the two 'exhibits' Harry and Percy had put up. "Um, Harry, don't you think you went a little too far?" Neville asked nervously, glancing from the exhibits that included several hundred cookies to the men.

Harry looked up. He didn't see a problem, nor did Percy. The ice skates were perfectly arranged, with tiny name tags propped up before each pair. Several roses were strewn about the mini ice rink surrounded by flags of various nations. A meter over, sea animals of all kinds were magically floating, seemingly swimming before a painted backdrop of the ocean, with names neatly scrawled on the sides.

Holding hands, Hermione and Annabeth walked over. "We couldn't stop them, Neville," Annabeth laughed. "So we simply decided to join in on the fun!"

Wide-eyed, Neville nodded. Next to him, Luna tilted her head in concentration. "But I don't understand why you didn't just make the ocean freeze over, and have the skates on top of it…." She trailed off, though her eyes glinted almost evilly.

Harry and Percy practically exploded.


End file.
